Cómo callar a una parlanchina
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Estaba tentado a ponerse sus audífonos e ignorar a la azabache que estaba parloteando. Pero había dos problemas: Si la callaba iba a darle un discurso sobre la comunicación y sus ventajas y si se ponía sus audífonos y la ignoraba ella se los quitaría y le daría otro discurso de la educación caballeros y cómo deben escuchar a las damas. Estaba jodido.


**Disclaimer: **The World Ends With You no me pertenece, son propiedad de Square Enix y Nintendo.

* * *

**Notas de inicio de capítulo: **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI RAVIEEEEEE! *apapacho* Espero te guste tu regalo, no he terminado el juego, pero me hago una idea de cómo lo hizo XD (spoilers, spoilers everywere). ¡Es de uno de tus OTP! Y si quieres te hago otro XD.

Muchas gracias por este tiempo juntas, por todos esos momentos de risas. ¡Eres la mejor, eres la awesome queen-sempai-petata-fluffy-holder! Te coronaremos en la mañana~

Te quiero un montón, cuídate y espero que te guste tu regalo *corazón que censura FF*

* * *

**Cómo callar a una parlanchina**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Neku bufó frustrado por enésima vez, escuchaba a la chica de cabello oscuro hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar. Sobre moda, sobre personas, sobre el clima, sobre su cerdo mutante de felpa. Lo importante ahí es que no paraba de hablar.

Escuchó una risita. La observó de reojo, al parecer ahora había dicho un chiste y se reía de él. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Por qué demonios Rhyme y Beat se tardaban tanto?

La chica sostenía al sr. Mew de una mano, estaba sentada en la estatua de Hachiko mientras movía alegremente los pies, Neku, estaba apoyado contra el pedestal de la estatua con los brazos cruzados, viéndose tentado a ponerse sus audífonos e ignorar a la azabache que estaba parloteando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Pero había dos problemas: 1) Si la callaba iba a darle un discurso sobre la comunicación y sus ventajas. 2) Si se ponía sus audífonos y la ignoraba, ella se los quitaría y le daría otro discurso de la educación, caballeros y cómo deben escuchar a las damas.

Estaba jodido.

—No creo que vayan a venir. —Por primera vez, le prestó atención.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Llevamos esperándolos un buen tiempo y ya me cansé de hablar conmigo misma. —Se quejó en un suspiro, claramente estaba culpándolo a él de no volver entretenida la charla. — ¿Crees que debamos llamarlos?

—Ya lo hice.

Ella se mostró sorprendida. — ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando hablabas de por qué las puertas se llaman puertas. —Contestó Neku con desdén.

— ¡Entonces sí estabas escuchando! —Exclamó ella sonriendo alegre.

El chico rodó los ojos, no iba a decirle que ese monólogo fue lo más estúpido que había escuchado en toda su vida y muerte, simplemente ignoró el tema bufando por quinta vez y parándose correctamente.

—Voy a comer algo.

— ¿Y qué si llegan?

—Pues que se esperen. —Era lo más justo.

Shiki se quedó quieta en la estatua, mirando como Neku caminaba hasta Ramen Don, seguramente el chico iría, compraría algo y lo traería para que comiesen juntos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor... ¡Estaba hablando de Neku!

Saltó de la estatua y corrió posicionándose al lado del chico, ella también tenía hambre y si Rhyme y Beat llegaban, no les haría mal esperar un poquito.

Hubo un momento de paz y silencio mientras caminaban, Neku estuvo agradecido pensando que la chica se había quedado sin más tema de charla. Se equivocó.

— ¿Te imaginas a qué sabe el color amarillo?

Era Shiki, ella se sacaba un tema de la manga tan solo para poder entablar una conversación con él.

**.**

Habían terminado de comer, al final, hubo un mensaje de parte de Beat diciéndoles que ni él ni Rhyme irían, contratiempos. Neku ya se lo había imaginado, esos dos eran unos malditos impuntuales, habían hecho desgastar cuatro horas de su valioso tiempo escuchando las incoherentes charlas de Shiki.

Afortunadamente el día se había acabado y era hora de retornar a sus casas. Ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa, aunque se quejó de su poca cortesía dejándola hacer tristes monólogos. Él como siempre le ignoró, se despidió y se fue caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

No necesitaba voltear a ver para saber que Shiki estaba abrazada a su cerdo negro (conocido como el Sr. Mew), sonriéndole a su espalda parada bajo el farol. Era una imagen que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de reojo, tanto que podía verla sin verla en realidad.

Sonrió para sí mismo, esa imagen tan simple le hacía sonreír.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía algo importante que hacer. Averiguar cómo callar a Shiki y salir ileso en el intento.

**.**

Neku se estaba cuestionando seriamente si Shiki sabía el significado de "vida o muerte". Porque aún no se explicaba por qué una tienda de telas era merecedora de un calificativo tan grande como "importante de vida o muerte, más de muerte", citando las palabras de la chica que compraba unos rollos de tela celeste.

Ella, sintió la mirada asesina del pelirrojo, así que le sonrió de manera tranquilizante, aunque eso no evitaba mostrar su nerviosismo. —Sí es importante.

—Son unas malditas telas. —Dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

Shiki se mostró indignada. —Oye, que no se te olvide que esto es importante para mí. —Recibió la mercancía. —Pienso retomar mi carrera de diseñadora de modas.

Eso ya lo sabía, porque se la pasaba hablando tanto de ello que incluso podía jurar que tenía pesadillas con abrigos de seda y con zapatos que le combinan. Le miró, ahora estaba rebuscando nerviosamente en sus bolsillos tratando de evitar la mirada de la encargada. Era claro, había olvidado su cartera.

Con un suspiro de amargo, Neku sacó cincuenta dólares y pagó las telas que la chica tenía, solamente quería irse rápido de allí.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, aún sentía el asombro y vergüenza de su amiga, que simplemente le murmuró: —Gracias, prometo pagarte.

Y él no dijo nada esperando que la vergüenza de ella le mantuviese callada por lo menos veinte minutos.

Que en realidad fueron cinco, porque ella empezó a explicarle detalle por detalle cómo iba a hacer el nuevo vestido que iba a diseñar.

Otro problema, no la podía callar, ¿Por qué? Porque cuando hablaba sobre el diseño y la moda, se apasionaba y si la callaban en algo que la apasionaba, ella mostraba perfectamente que el Sr. Mew seguía siendo un arma mortal.

Así que en silencio, se dedicó a ignorarla. Pero, mirándola de reojo. La charla le importaba un rábano, pero era gracioso verla hacer todo tipo de expresiones mientras hablaba de tijeras, botones e hilo. E incluso cuando empujaba sus lentes que se deslizaban por su nariz para acomodarlos mejor era algo que a Neku le gustaba ver.

Y no entendía por qué.

**.**

Si algo había aprendido el pelirrojo, es que no estaba solo, siempre tendría amigos a su lado apoyándolo, aconsejándolo y molestándole.

Más que nada molestándole.

Porque sí, quería a sus amigos y blah, blah, blah, pero había momentos en los que le sacaban de quicio, dos de ellos eran especialistas en ponerle los nervios de punta y desear estrellar su cabeza contra un poste de luz.

El Compositor de Shibuya y Misaki Shiki. O más conocidos como el bastardo narcisista y la loca del cerdo. Pero esos eran apelativos de cariño que solo usaba cuando le molestaban más de la cuenta.

Como ahora lo hacía el bastardo narcisista.

—Crecen tan rápido.

—Cállate.

—Si quieres reservo un restaurante fino. —Propuso, obviamente solamente para fastidiarlo, el tacaño no iba a gastar un solo centavo en él. —Tengo un esmoquin que podría mejorar tu imagen de vagabundo.

—Joshua, cállate.

—No, no. No puedes ir a tu cita con esa actitud, ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?

—Joshua. —Le miró tratando de relajarse. Como siempre, falló. —No es una jodida cita, grábalo en tu inflada cabeza.

—Aja. —La mirada del chico de cabello rubio cenizo decía perfectamente un "ni tú te lo crees... Idiota". —A ver, ¿Van a salir?

—Sí.

—Juntos.

—Sí, pero...

—Solos.

—Escucha, es solo...

—Sin compañía.

—Yo no he dicho que...

—Y tú pagarás todo lo que ella te vaya a pedir.

—Hey, yo no dije eso. —Dijo el pelirrojo inmediatamente.

—Admítelo, cariño, es una cita. —Se burló en su cara recalcando la palabra cariño. Estaba sentado en el sofá apoyando su codo en el brazo de éste y su mejilla en su mano, con las piernas cruzadas como si fuese su jefe o el jefe de una mafia. Cosa que irritaba más y más a Neku.

—Jódete Joshua.

—Buena manera de darme la razón. —Sí, el bastardo narcisista disfrutaba eso.

**.**

En cuanto Neku le había dicho a Joshua que iba a salir con Shiki se había burlado literalmente en su cara, incluso había carcajeado un poco mientras mencionaba algunos: "Pobre Shiki".

Pero no era una cita, en serio, no lo era. Solo iba a ir con ella a in concierto en el A-East y luego irían a comer algo. ¡No era una cita! Fue ella la que lo había invitado y una cita es cuando el chico invita a la chica, no al revés.

Cuando la vio, notó que no había cambiado mucho su atuendo, aún tenía su abrigo verde, solamente que llevaba un vestido en lugar de su habitual blusa y pantalón cortó, no traía al cerdo y se había arreglado un poco el cabello. Llevaba sus lentes, Neku había preferido verla así, no se la imaginaba de otra forma.

— ¿Entramos? —Preguntó emocionada.

Neku asintió y caminaron dentro, con total tranquilidad. Aunque por alguna razón, su estómago se estaba contrayendo.

**.**

Neku no era alguien superficial, eso era se sabía, ya que él era más que nada... Desinteresado, por ponerlo en palabras simples.

Por lo que no se fijaba demasiado en las personas de su alrededor y que no perteneciesen a su círculo social, esa misma razón hacía que fuese indiferente a cuanta mujer conocía.

Podía tener a una rubia de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo a su lado en el Ramen Don y no sería más importante que su comida. Y si ésta llegase a molestarlo, no tendría problema en echarle la sopa encima (la de ella, claro).

Pero había algo diferente en Shiki, su amiga, la había conocido con dos formas. Una, con el cuerpo de su amiga Eri, la otra, su forma real. Y si le hubiesen preguntado cuál de las dos prefería, escogería la real sin dudarlo.

Tenía... Algo extraño, la verdad. Su personalidad contrastaba con su cuerpo, además de que el cabello corto, el suéter verde, los zapatos desalineados, el cerdo negro ese y los lentes, eran cosas que le hacían sentirse más cómodo con su presencia, se le hacía agradable a la vista.

Por eso, a veces la miraba de reojo. Incluso ahora, cuando estaba tratando de digerir bien su hamburguesa.

—A la próxima la pediré mediana. —Decía. — ¡Ésta no me cabe en la boca! Creo que sí, a la próxima pediré una mediana con doble carne, aunque tendré que pedir que no la den tan húmeda, me estoy manchando todo el tiempo...

Y seguía, hablando y hablando, Neku había terminado de comer hacía ya rato, ahora simplemente apresuraba a la chica para que se comiese su hamburguesa de una buena vez en lugar de estar hablando tanto.

— ¡Pero eso sí! Me quedaré con una gaseosa grande, aunque la pediré sin tanto hielo, no la puedo agarrar bien porque está muy frí...

—Shiki.

Ella paró de hablar y lo miró con una sonrisa. — ¿Sí?

—Cállate y come. —Bien, ya, lo había dicho, solo esperaba que estuviese de tan buen humor como para evitarse...

— ¡Cuando por fin pensaba que ibas a aportar algo! Deberías ser más amable, ¿No crees?

Ahí estaba, el maldito discurso sobre la caballerosidad que había querido evitarse tanto. Ahora sí, quería salir, agarrar su cabeza y estrellarla contra un poste de luz... O mejor aún, estrellar a Joshua contra un poste de luz.

Quería callarla. Pero ya lo había hecho. Entonces, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, no se molestó en dudar mucho para efectuarla, pues prácticamente su cuerpo se movió solo.

Shiki se quedó impresionada cuando a mitad de charla Neku se inclinó hasta ella y la besó.

En los labios. Callándola.

No supo cómo reaccionar, podría imaginar a Neku de cualquier forma menos besándola. Oh por Dios. Neku estaba besándola.

¡Neku estaba **BESANDOLA**!

Cuando el chico se separó, ella estaba roja hasta las orejas, se había quedado muda y solo con pequeños balbuceos suaves y ahogados trataba de pedir una explicación. Se sonrojó más cuando lo vio relamerse los labios, casi suelta un chillido avergonzado y molesto.

Neku se quedó meditabundo. —No estuvo mal. —Dijo restándole importancia, como si hubiese hecho algo completamente normal.

Y Shiki se sentía a morir... Bueno, en el cielo también, aunque de igual manera deseaba ser tragada por la tierra ahí mismo.

Neku tomó el vaso con soda y empezó a tomar tranquilamente, con una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya tenía cómo callar a esa parlanchina.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Y eso fue todo... *aun abrazándola como loca* XDDD

Te quiero un montón, espero lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Te quiero! (por tercera vez (?) XD)


End file.
